


Scars

by SylviaS



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Abuse, Rape Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylviaS/pseuds/SylviaS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione wonders why Ron stays with an emotionally wounded Harry. AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

Harry never talks about the war. Ron knows never to ask Harry about those six long months of silence. He doesn't need to know about the raping, the blood, the carnage. Ron never talks about the killing that he witnessed the killing he was a part of. There are some things Ron will never speak about. Like how sometimes Harry will go on fits of babbling, constantly talking, never stopping- until his throat goes numb. And he loses his breath, afraid that if he ever stops talking he'll die.

Other times Harry won't speak for weeks on end. Complete silence. Until the nightmares start. Ron knows that if Harry ever screams at night the only thing that will calm him down is a tall glass of milk and if Ron climbs into bed with him and wrap his long thin limbs all around his body- like a cocoon of warmth. Hermione asks Ron why he stays with Harry. Hermione knows many things but she doesn't understand like Ron understands. Ron understands that while some scars like the one on Harry's forehead might display themselves proudly, others run too deep to ever be seen.


End file.
